Speak Now
by yuu honda
Summary: A jaunty wedding featuring a jealous Zero Kiryuu and his guitar. "Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said speak now." Wedding AU


A one-shot presented by yuu honda,

* * *

**Speak Now**

**

* * *

**

The sentence where it said that Zero was annoyed was the understatement of the year. He was beyond the word annoyed, irritated, and other such. He had this indescribable anger feeling in the pit of his stomach. His current thoughts were absolutely vulgar that it couldn't be written on this page. Oh, especially the thought of tying Yuuki with a rope and burnt her into tiny crisp of ashes and then spread it on the sea or maybe sent it into space where no one will found her ashes. Zero laughed manically at the thought.

The hunter was currently sitting in a very, very jaunty occasion where both humans(well, only a few) and vampires attended it. The word jaunty made his eyes twitched. His lilac orbs were scanning around for an exit and his brain was currently working on a quick plan to escape the stupid wedding.

Whose wedding you ask? Oh, please don't mention it in front of Zero. The news already did its job of slapping him on the face a few weeks before. Mentioning it in front of his eyes while we are watching his every move—oh, look, he's twitching his eyes again now—is like slapping him harder with a handful of bricks that would send him flying across the room.

Okay, back to his hasty escape plan, then. Ehem, as he scanned around the vast room, he found one door with rays of beautiful sunlight forcing its way into the room, bringing more joy for the soon-to-be couple of the Kuran family. Well, I'm not that suicidal by saying their names. That Kiryuu hunter will hunt me down and kill me! And so, he slipped between the crowds, managed to avoid Cross, and smelled the glorious scent of fresh air once he stepped into the sunlight. The ex-human swiftly swung his feet away from the place.

He strolled towards his silver car and took out a guitar. You'd be surprised to find out that Zero Kiryuu's favourite thing to do when he's angry or feeling any other emotions was taking out his precious guitar and creating songs. Right now, annoyance and a little bit of humour was lacing his heart with frills that made his beating heart irked.

Zero began plucking the strings and his heavy, rich voice rang through the silent air; not paying attention about the wedding inside.

_I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

The hunter snorted at his choice of words but he didn't care. Yuuki's snotty family was a true fact. So what?

_And she's yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

Oh yes, he's definitely pouring his thoughts out loud now.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

His dopey grin widened as he continued to sing.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

Yuuki wasn't exactly the pageant type, but she's now. Zero laughed again when visions where Yuuki walked all high and mighty; nose long enough to hit other people when she turned around.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said speak now_

He imagined how those guests would pressure the haughty pureblood prince to say 'yes' to Yuuki when the person he loved the most was Zero, although the scenario wasn't like that in reality. What a shame.

_Oh… la… oh…_

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands_

_All eyes on me_

He'll definitely look absolutely pathetic there. Shaky hands? Not the Kiryuu style. But oh well, whatever. It fit the song well.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

His grin widened again as he envisioned his song; dramatic gasps and a few glares from the guests while he, Zero Kiryuu, ignored their obvious looks and chose to gaze only at the handsome pureblood prince.

_I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

He chuckled in the middle of his tune. Visualizing how Yuuki would look like if he said that in front of her face. The pure hilarity…

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_They said speak now_

As Zero's imaginary Kuran prince was running away from the room, throwing away his white tie, and took Zero's arm.

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said speak now_

Zero ended his song with a sigh of relief. This song should be worth his time rather than sitting in that cramped room, waiting for his eyes to water, and he'd find himself walking away at the painful sight. He placed his guitar on its original spot when a strong force took his arm. His lilac orbs landed on a familiar look of anxiety and panic.

"We need to run away now. Don't just look at me with that stupid look. It doesn't fit your intelligent self," the pureblood spoke smoothly despite his expressions. "Now will you please run and stop looking at me like that? I don't want my parents to catch us and force you away from me."

Without thinking any further, Kaname Kuran quickly carried Zero bridal style, earning a shock yelp. "Too bad I didn't bring Yuuki's crown with you. That'll make you look decent as my lovely bride-to-be." Kaname smirked, resulting Zero to blush wildly and muster a glare as evil as he could.

"Now, now, Zero, you do know that your voice attracted Takuma's sharp hearing and well, long story short, everyone heard your singing and luckily, my parents were too stunned to do something about it," he spoke as he placed Zero in the white limousine. "Driver, to the hotel, please," Kaname paused. "And yes, I am pleased that you were around."

The Kuran descendant kissed the hunter's lips softy with care and adoration, smiling widely as he pulled away.

_And I say let's run away now_

_I've met you right here still in my white tux_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said speak now_

Kaname was smiling at the blushing hunter. "How cute," he murmured. "I really should've taken Yuuki's crown and make you wear it. You'll look absolutely adorable." He kissed the hunter's forehead.

"Why—"

"You talk too much. I know a few other ways to use your voice." Kaname smirked playfully and kissed the hunter fully on his lips.

And yes, folks, Kaname loved his adorable little hunter. Very, very much.

* * *

_A/N: Sooo… you're probably wondering why I came back with a VK fic…. Okay, here's my story: I had an accident two months ago right on 18__th__ September(on my friend's birthday) and my mum told me that I was unconscious for almost a month. Long story short, I'm currently recovering right now. So I probably won't be: 1) writing a lot, 2) able to relax, and 3) write because I need to catch up with my studies._

_Accident sucks, and that's why I'm tellin' ya: DRIVE CAREFULLY, MAN. YOU'RE CARRYING HUMAN(S) IN YOUR CAR. __NOT ONLY YOURSELF__._

_Why I came back with VK and Taylor Swift's song 'Speak Now'? Easy, I'm currently browsing VK fanfictions and listening to Taylor's new album: Speak Now, then inspired to write this fic._

_Tell me what you think :)_


End file.
